The 12 Hour Cycle
The 12 Hour Cycle is a Cycle in which all Temple Guardians have to go through and turn into their specified animal in order for their Band to rejuvenate for the next 12 Hour Cycle. Each band has it's own time to rejuvenate and when the process happens, the band must stay within the Temple walls. It is also noted in Master Chin's Diary that if anyone touches the band, it's powers will be absorbed by that person and the band becomes useless, with it's powers being concealed inside the 'Thief Of Power'. When the cycle takes place, if the band comes in contact with anyone, the Guardians who have turned into their animal will not be able to return to their human state. The process takes place every 12 hours every 12 years. In Thief Of Power a Former Pig Guardian named Tommy Voo is broken out of prison by Master Chin and Shoong, as the Pig Power Band's 12 Hour Cycle is taking place and all Temple Guardians, both past and current have to be present for the powers of the band to rejuvenate for the next 12 Year Cycle, however, Tommy Voo tries to steal the Pig Power band while it is undergoing the Cycle so the power could be concealed within him, he was stopped by Ang, Ling and Beingal and The Power band Of The Pig fully underwent the 12 Hour Cycle successfully. Guardians and the 12 Hour Cycle Ang Leung When the time comes, Ang will turn into a Dragon, though this has yet to happen. Beingal When the time comes, Beingal will turn into a Tiger, though this has yet to happen. Xuan Chi and Low Chu When the time comes, Xuan Chi and Low Chu will both turn into Monkeys, though this has yet to happen Xuan Chi, it may have already happened to Low Chu. Shoong, Master Chin and Tommy The Power Band of the Pig was seen undergoing The 12 Hour Cycle in Thief Of Power. Shoong and Master Chin turned into Pigs when this happened though Tommy tried to steal the band, and when the time comes again, they will again turn into Pigs. Ming When the time comes, Ming will turn into a Rat, though this has yet to happen. Cobra When the time comes, Cobra will turn into a Snake, though this has yet to happen. Billy and Me Ying When the time comes, Billy and Me Ying will both turn into Rams, though this has yet to happen to Billy, it may have already happened to Me Ying. Robbie When the time comes, Robbie will turn into an Ox, though this has yet to happen. Mana Ho When the time comes, Mana Ho will turn into a Horse, though this has yet to happen. Lo Wang When the time comes, Lo Wang will turn into a Rooster, though this has yet to happen. Haye When the time comes, Hye will turn into a Rabbit, though this has yet to happen. Chow When the time comes, Chow will turn into a Dog, though this has yet to happen. Appearances *Thief Of Power to Shoong and Master Chin. Trivia *It is unknown whether the 12 Hour Cycle applies with the Shadow Bands as well. Category:Guardians Category:Former Guardians